Haunted
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: After a train crash leaves Ed and Al separated, Al is extremely worried. Ed stumbles through the woods looking for help and his brother when he unknowingly walks into a house owned by a witch. Now Ed Haunts the house as a ghost. RoyxEd For Halloween.
1. Chapter 1 Train Wreck

Haunted

This is a story for Halloween. I will be updating Cheeky Chimera soon but I am busy with school so I will update when I update. I am also still accepting stories ideas. Visit Ideas on my homepage it's a story and send me reviews of fics you want me to write. I take any and will write them all. For Halloween I plan to be Eruka the Frog Witch from Soul Eater. The problem is finding the big black and white polka dot fabric. Review me and tell me what you all plan to be for Halloween too!

Ed is 18 and Al has his body and is 17.

RATE THE DISCLAIMER! : I don't own Ed or FMA. I wonder if I'll see FMA cosplaying for Halloween… Any way on with the story!

Ed's POV

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!' I dodged the attack quickly. Al and I were on a train to central and we were on the cliffs that were an hour away from our destination. Of course we had to board a train hijacked by terrorists. Al was in another caboose and I had gone to talk to the driver. We were going pretty fast and I knew there was a turn up ahead. The driver was knocked out and these idiots were trying to kill me. They were willing to take the train with it. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the train started tilting. I fell over and the guys threw the knife at me.

"Yaahhhh!" I screeched. The knife impaled me in the midriff. Just barely missing my stomach. I slammed into the side of the train as it tipped. The terrorists jumped out the window and escaped. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I slammed into another side of the train and the knife was knocked out of me. 'Shit that's bad.' Blood started flowing out of my wound and then my head hit something hard. And the world went black.

Al's POV

Ed said something was weird and that the train was going a little fast. I figured it was nothing and decided to continue reading m story. I looked up when I noticed a young girl staring at me.

"Hello!" I smiled. The girl looked slightly embarrassed at being caught staring and sheepishly said hello.

" What's your name?"

"Kelsey. What's yows?" I knew she must have been around 5 to reply like that.

"I'm Alphonse Elric."

"That Fullmetow Alchamists younger browther?"

" I am." Cool so I am famous too!

'Do you have anyone else with you?"

"Naw just me. Mommy and Daddy had business and so I'm going to my gwand mothews." She beamed up at me.

Brother sure is taking awhile I realized. The train started shaking and there was a loud groaning noise. Kelsey took one look at me, her eyes wide with fright and clung harshly to me. The train tipped and we all went rolling. I held Kelsey close trying to make sure she was safe while I heard shrieks and cries of pain all around me. CRASH. We finally landed. Our caboose was a little battered and there were some injuries but nothing that bad. Some parts were dented and crushed together but there didn't seem to be any fatalities at the moment. I ripped open the ceiling and helped people get out. I looked around and saw that we were lucky. Other cars were heavily crushed but our landed on a big bush. Saving us from slamming into the ground. My arm was a little cut and my back hurt from slamming into the wall but I was fine. Kelsey was alright too, just scared.

"Brother? Brother where are you!" I called. I lookd around frantically many people where free and helping each other out but I didn't see brother. I looked at the engine room of the train where the driver would be and I went pale. The entire car was crushed. It was almost impossible for there to be any survivors there. I hoped Ed was safe and not in that car. I checked the other 2 the one before and after mine when Colonel Mustang and the rest showed up. It had been about an hour since the crash.

I ran over and started to panic.

"Colonel I can't find brother!" I freaked.

Colonel Mustang's face paled and he looked at the others.

"I want Fullmetal; found now!' "Yes sir" Please be alright brother.

How's that for a cliffhanger? I will update soon too and expect another Cheeky Chimera update too. Thanks and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 The House

Haunted

Chapter 2: The House

Hey Everyone! Shadow is back and I have good and bad news. First, I have this new story "Haunted". I am going to continue making chapters for this story and will try to finish before Halloween gets here. However due to that I will make one more chapter on Cheeky Chimera before I put in on hold. Ed will understand if he has to be a kitten for a while so now biggy. I will resume it after this story is done. Please visit Ideas if you have requests for me to write and I will try to do those when possible. Enjoy the chapter.

RATE THE DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR EDWARD! The witch already called dibs.

Ed's POV

'Owwww. My head hurts' I examined the area around me. There were tall pine trees and the grass was a little bare in areas. I was half hanging on a bush and my coat was suspended in the tree branches above me. I looked at the sun. It was almost sunset and the sky was turning a crimson, bloody red. I looked back at the ground and noticed what looked like dew. 'Wait… That's blood! My blood!' I noticed a deep gash in my right side, a cut on my left arm and another big gash on the side of my head. Other than that I was fine besides the fierce headache and the stiff muscles.

It was getting late and I was injured. If I didn't pick up the pace… 'No!' I screamed at myself 'Your just gonna jinx yourself!' I realized Al wasn't with me.

"Al? Al!" I called. No response. I couldn't even see the cliff. Damn I must've been flung far. I turned back around and picked a random direction. If I can't find the train I'm gonna have to guess. I started walking.

I looked at my pants to see if my watch was still there. Nope. Must've fell when I landed. I looked back I had decided not to look for it. I have walked for about 30 minutes and I didn't mark a trail. I continued forward and soon stumbled across a path. My head and side were stiff with blood but I had ripped part of my coat of the tree and bandaged it in it. I didn't want to use alchemy because I am already weak and lightheaded. I'll use it in case of emergency. Crows and Ravens followed me and soon the sky was practically bloody and black. I hope that wasn't an omen.

If Roy or Al came looking for me and stumbled across this path too, I wonder if they would now where I went, I looked at the cut on my arm and scratched it. It started to bleed again. Good. I can use that to mark a trail and show where I was going. I let the blood drip and headed down the path. Another 30 minutes later and the sky was now dark. Luckily today was the full moon so the path was still lit and easy to see. My blood glinted silver in the moonlight on the path when I noticed the path steep upward. I glanced forward and saw a big mansion on the hill. It looked a little old but I needed the help. If I could get a phone, I could call headquarters and notify my brother and my lover that I was safe. Roy would be glad and Al would be worried. I walked up and knocked. I almost instantly got a "Coming" and a lady, about in her 30's, opened the door.

"Why hello!" She smiled.

Al's POV

I looked everywhere and so did the Colonel. Ed wasn't in the train. But if that was the case then why did he forsake me and leave me alone? That wasn't like Ed but the thought kept running through my mind. The sun just started to set when I told the Colonel that maybe Ed was in the woods. He agreed and together with Me, Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc entered the forest. We walked about a good 15 minutes when I noticed something red hanging from a tree. I looked up and gasped. It was brother's coat. Ripped and shredded while embedded in a branch. The Colonel heard me and looked up. He was worried and hopeful at the same time. He was just as worried about Ed as I was seeing as how they were lovers after all.

I looked and I paled when I saw Ed's blood and watch lying on the ground. Mustang did too and so did Hawkeye. The Colonel and already caught the terrorists. They sprained their feet on the ground after I transmuted the ground and the were slowed greatly. For now though we saw that the blood left a trail and so we followed it. After a bit we came to a path in the forest. It was already nighttime and the path was hard too see, even with the full moon. I wonder how we'll find Ed now?

Ed's POV

The Lady gave me a strange feeling. I ignored it though and when she gestured me into the house I accepted. That was my first mistake. The second I walked in she hit me with something hard and I fell. When I woke up a little after I was scared to see I was sitting in an array. The Lady was smiling evilly at her eyes and me were slits like a snakes. Her hair was a greenish black and was twisted in the front around her chest. She had tattoos that resembled the form of a snake too.

"I'm a witch!" She cackled. I saw her tongue and it was spread like a snake's tongue, with the fork too.

"I am a chimera who is part Cobra. When I was created I was given special abilities. By saying a simple chant I can hypnotize and control those at my will. My name is Gerestsuna Suneku."(Vile Snake) She stepped forward and activated the array. Pain exploded within me. I screeched as loud as I could as every fiber of my being was ripped and pain was everywhere. My body started bleeding from the wounds and the smell drove me crazy. Finally the light flickered down and I passed out cold on the floor. When I woke up I felt tingly and weird. I tried to stand up and when I looked at what I just touched my blood froze. Well it probably would've if this form HAD blood. My spirit was separated from my living body. I was a ghost.

By looking at myself I knew my body was still alive. It or I was breathing. I turned and noticed Geretsuna staring at me evilly.

"It worked!" she howled. "Look at me." She commanded.

"Oh yeah why!" I looked at her and snarled.

"Audite me ego Dominus

Donec non vides

Iussu meo fac hoc quod dico

An vis vivere in die qua

Cum ego per Edward Darling

Your mente, corpore et anima ad me pertinebit

(I am master listen to me

Everything is not what you see

Do my bidding do what I say

Or you will not live to see the next day

When I am through Edward Darling

Your mind, body and soul will belong to me)

I couldn't think anymore, I was lost floating empty. The last thing I heard was Geretsuna's cackle.

Geretsuna's POV

The boy was magnificent. His golden hair and eyes were stunning. His courage outstanding. Best of all my precious snakes knew his friends were looking for him. This was the perfect trap. I hated the military. They turned me into this creature. Not that I am unpleased. It was their evil that somehow had gone right to make me who I am today. Just like a snack I go through many different personalities, voices and names. I change my hair and eye color too. I shed one skin and grow another. I successfully made a ghost who obeyed my every whim. Ed's eyes were dull and pale. No will nor fire was in them. He was mine to control.

"Go to the top and greet your friends. Do any means possible to torture them and scare them. Try to kill them even I don't care. Just make sure they suffer. A slow death is perfect. Fear struck in their hearts and shown in their eyes and faces perfect. Now go and _entertain_ our guests. They should be here now."

"Yes Mistress Geretsuna." The voice was hollow and even sent shivers down MY spin.

Al's POV

After inspecting the path for a bit we found more blood going to our right. We picked up the pace and as the trees grew less dense the easier it was to see the trail. We stopped in front of an old mansion at the top of the woods. The blood trail went into the house. We were about to knock when we heard a scream.

"Ed!" We all shouted We turned the handle and surprisingly enough, the door opened. We ran in and looked around. It was dusty and filled with cobwebs. It looked run down and unused for a long time. On the left side of the parlor we saw something move. Ed came running out of nowhere pale and a frightened look plastered on his face. He saw us and shrieked.

"It's coming!"

"What is?" Roy asked. He looked like all he wanted to do was hug Ed and kiss him but he refrained due to Ed's fear. Ed looked at us a whispered.

"Leave the door open and snakes will come in."

We all looked at the door and saw it was still ajar. I was about to grab the handle, when it slammed on it's own.

"What's happening!" I yelled and turned back to where Ed was but he disappeared. We all looked around but there was no trace of him. Evil laughter was heard through out the mansion. It sounded strangely like Ed.

"Hey everyone." His voice sounded hollow and was very creepy.

"I have a present for you all." His voice was sing songy but it scared me. A vase that was in front of me started shaking rapidly and then floated upward. It was flung so hard and fast I almost didn't dodge it. The same thing happened to a picture frame and a lamp aimed at Hawkeye and Havoc.

"I have something extra special for you Roy." The voice said. I bucket of water fell onto Roy's head and on a couple candles in the room. Now the house was pitch black. Roy's gloves were soaked and useless. Only Ed would know that besides the rest of us.

"Ed what's up? What are you doing? We're here to help!" I panicked and looked around the room. I saw a hallway to the right of the parlor and a door.

"Colonel let me dry you quickly!" He grunted in agreement and I clapped and dried him off. Ever since I got my body back I remembered the gate and was able to perform Alchemy like brother.

"Let's go this way there is a hallway here and a door." They followed me and I noticed that Hawkeye had her guns out and Havoc was shaking like a leaf. There was pain and sadness in both Mustang's and myself's eyes. I opened the door and the room led to a maze of what looked like multiple rooms. I saw Ed run done one and I sped up to catch him. I turned to the hall Ed ran down and was shocked to see no one there. This is creepier by the second. I walked down and noticed the door led to the other side of the parlor Ed ran from the first time.

I walked back and was shocked to see all the lights were on and working. I walked up the stairs and turned into a master bedroom. There was a key on the bedside table and as the rest filed in I looked around there were many trinkets varying from the lights flickered out. There was an eerie glow emanating from the small trinkets and they all at once flew into the air and attacked us. I got cuts from glass and hit by one of the vases. It hit my arm and left a bleeding gash. The Colonel was cut in the face by a diamond ring and the other two were pelted with the mirror and picture frame. There was a loud screeching sound and the wall above the bed had the words "GET OUT" scratched onto it.

"Run!" I shouted and we dashed out back into the hall. We saw Ed hanging of a balcony on the other side from us.

He was sitting there with his legs hanging in the air and he sat on the edge of the railing. Roy looked scared, must be afraid that Ed will fall to his death if he didn't land on his feet.

"Ed get down form there!" He shouted. Ed looked at us and I paled. His face was twisted in an evil and mischievous grin. He looked like a madman and his eyes were dilated too. His hair was coming out of his braid at parts and added to the wild look.

"You know … "Ed stated watching us with a crazed look in his eye.

"You never did learn what happened now did you? I guess I have to tell you."

"What are you talking about Ed? Do you mean with the train? Or how you're behaving." I was terrified. This is _NOT _I remember.

Ed looked at the chandelier at the ceiling and started singing to the tune of Hush Little Baby that lullaby. It was hollow and seemed like something out of a horror movie.

"Edward Elric knew to fast was the train,

It was gonna fly of the cliff like a crane.

Edward the terrorists did hate,

They were trying to seal his fate.

From the train Edward was flung,

From tree branches Edward hung.

When he looked up he looked for all of you,

His blood coated the grass like dew.

Edward Elric staggered here,

He hoped to find what he held dear.

The witches' cackle Edward heard,

Edward Elric was murdered.

For his friends and lover Edward did call,

In the basement Edward did fall. Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Edward started cackling and howling with laughter that he fell off the beam. He still continued laughing.

"NOOOO!" Mustang and I shouted, Hawkeye and Havoc were frozen in horror. We looked down from the railing and Ed disappeared when he hit the ground. The laughs were still echoing throughout the house. We looked at each other in horrified realization. Edward was a ghost. He was dead.


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

**Hello everyone! Waaaaah I want reviews but no one gives me any in this story. I get a good amount in my other one Cheeky Chimera though… T-T Is it just not good enough? I would gladly take any criticism or good reviews. If I get five reviews on this story then I will update Cheeky Chimera regardless of where I am in this story. I would like to try to finish before Halloween comes up though. Tell me what you're all going to be! I am going to be Eruka Frog from Soul Eater. She is the Frog witch with the orange Frog witch hat. If anyone recognizes me from my profile in real life just say "Hello Shadow!" I will realize where you know of me. I would like to have friends who know me from here and I am more than happy to have conversations with you all by Pm ing me. If you know any way to receive fan art online can you tell me? Do I need to have a deviant art page? I want to have a page for Cheeky Chimera of Ed in cat form as the front-page pic. Depending on if I learn how to do this though. Other than that enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 3: The Search_

_We looked at each other in horrified realization. Edward was a ghost. He was dead._

Ed's POV

I woke up to find myself standing in the basement. My mind was blank. I couldn't remember anything that happened since that weird chant of hers. It must have been awhile since then because the full moon was out and the sky was light with stars. I noticed a body lying in the corner, it was pale and skinny. Crimson blood covered the floor and the area around it. There were slash marks that were most likely made with a knife and the hair was pale and had splats of crimson in the dull blonde. 'WTF! That's me! But that can't be me unless…' I floated over to the body. It was in fact me. I had dull lifeless eyes but my chest rose so slightly I almost didn't notice it. My body looked lifeless. If anyone looked at it they would assume me dead instantly.

'That's not good. I leaned on the wall only to fall right through it. 'Shit. I forgot I'm a ghost.' I floated up through the ceiling looking for some way out. I tried to go t the outside of the house but every time I tried some block stopped me. I felt like there was something I needed to do. Something important, well, besides getting back in my body anyway. The array was still there so that was good. I noticed it before making my way up here on the 2nd floor. I looked around. There was a sound of footsteps coming from the first floor. I floated back down and to the front door. I heard the footsteps echoing from the kitchen. That is where I will go next.

The first thing I got was the surprised look my friends, brother and lover gave me when I announced my presence. I smiled. Not a crazy one, a sad little smile. I was sure if I had the ability I would be crying. This was it. I need their help.

Roy's POV

I was looking around the kitchen. After Ed's display earlier I was completely shaken. We were looking for any signs of were Ed's body or killer is. I wanted revenge for my lover, the only person I have ever loved and who made me forget the horrors of the Ishbalin war. The whole place was deserted and there was no sign that anyone ever lived here accept for the buildings existence itself and the furniture. There was a small click that came from the doorway and we all turned in a flash. There stood Edward to all of our initial surprise. He looked and gave a small sad smile. Golden eyes glittered with silver giving those miserable eyes the look of crying.

"I've missed you all." He whispered.

"So very much. I need your help. After that crash I ended up here and my body separated from my spirit. I am alive, however that can easily change soon. If you can find out how to get to the basement before the sun rises I may just live. However, if I do not leave this house before then, I will die and my spirit will be trapped here forever. Never able to pass on."

My heart jumped when he said he was still alive only to stop a little after when he said he would die and never be in peace if we didn't get him out before sunrise. I looked at his pocket watch. 12 Pm. If we don't find him before then I will ever forgive myself.

"We need to find the basement. Now!" I shouted! They all looked at me in agreement and Ed smiled once me before giving out a light sigh and disappeared. I ran straight back into the front room, the others following quickly behind. I continued into the same hall that Ed ran into the first time we met him. I threw open the door and by manipulating the air around me, I felt for the weight of pressure of a human in another area. I slowly tracked the surrounding area and found nothing. Crap. That means the door that leads to Ed is too far or not open.

Al's POV

I could feel the Colonel's stress and fear for my brother. I realized now that I could still use alchemy. From the following events I had totally forgotten.

"Colonel!" I shouted

"Stand back! I'm busting through the bottom. Don't worry it shouldn't hurt Ed." I heard a grunt and the shuffle of feet before I clapped my hands and pressed them to the floor. The resounding bang must've alerted the one who did this I'm sure. But I don't care, Brother comes first. I jumped down the hole and noticed the others follow. The basement was spacious and large. We were a bit away from the middle of the room and we had traveled far into the mansion. As the dust settled I started at the room. My heart stopped. In the far corner there was a transmutation circle, but that wasn't the worst part. There propped against the edge of the room… was Ed.

**Sorry the chapter is short. I know but I am busy and I need some me time. I will write another chapter tomorrow if we don't go anywhere. I don't have much time to read fanfics during the week because of homework. So that's what I going to spend the rest of today doing. Please please please please! Review Waaahhh T-T That button is very lonely. I hope to hear whom you readers are going as for Halloween! Thanks again! Let me know if there are spelling errors, etc in any of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**Hello! Now I know I said that I wanted 5 reviews before I continue Cheeky Chimera but well I kind of want to go back to writing it. So without further Ado. I present Epilogue!**

**RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed or FMA. I would love to though and I am sure that others do too.**

_Epilogue_

_In the far corner there was a transmutation circle, but that wasn't the worst part. There propped against the edge of the room… was Ed._

Geretsuna's POV

'Awww it was so sweet it was sickening' There in front of me where my most successful creations friends. How they found him I have a theory. The hypnotic spell I used only lasts for a few hours and so in order to make the boy weaker and more vulnerable to my power the next time I used it. Well I cut him up and left him to bleed. He's only useful to me if he is string enough to live. I never disinfected his wounds so if that happens I don't care. That pole in his side is still though and I'm surprised they never noticed it or me. I pushed open the door and couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic display of care and weakness. They all turned and looked at me. The tall one named Roy and the boy Alphonse had pure anger in their eyes.

"Don't tell me you care this much for the boy." I smirked.

"How could you do this to Edward. The only thing he wanted was help after getting hurt from the train."

"Then I guess you haven't checked him or the extent of his injuries huh. Well then let me do that for you. He has multiple cut and bruises all over his body, some bruised and cracked ribs and possibly a minor concussion. Oh and how can I forget the beautiful shiny pole that is frozen stuck to his abdomen. It must be cold outside if it froze to the skin like that. He thought I didn't notice but oh I did and that made hi even more vulnerable to my power. Come out Edward and face your friends!" I announced

Edward slowly took form in front of the others on my right side. The ghost actually seemed easier to see which is not good for them but oh well. I can see am losing my hold on Edward.

"I command you to look at me.

Ed slowly turned and instead of the pale gold color had turned into bright silver, my hold is still standing at least but there is a gold rim. He is getting himself back. Well I'll just have to renew it. The ghost can hold real items just not flash. Under my control he will know how to carry items. I just have to make him fulfill it.

"Audite me ego Dominus

Donec non vides

Iussu meo fac hoc quod dico

An vis vivere in die qua

Cum ego per Edward Darling

Your mente, corpore et anima ad me pertinebit

(I am master listen to me

Everything is not what you see

Do my bidding do what I say

Or you will not live to see the next day

When I am through Edward Darling

Your mind, body and soul will belong to me)"

Edward's eyes turned into pure bright silver. The renewal process was complete.

"Now Edward I have a very important task for you."

"Yes mistress." His voice was hollow and held no emotions.

"What did you do to him!" Roy shouted.

"You have no right to command my brother like a dog. Ed she is not in charge of you!" Alphonse screeched.

"Silence! For that outburst of yours you will pay. I have the perfect punishment for you. Edward come here!"

"Yes Mistress." Edward walked forward and stood in front of me. I placed the knife I had hidden in my belt in his hand and had him look at his 'friends' again.

"The perfect punishment yes. The death of your friend Edward but that is not all." My forked tongue flicked out and the taste of shock and fear was delicious.

"Oh no that isn't good enough. I want you to feel the very depths of pain and despair. Edward I command you to take that knife… and kill your human body."

Al's POV

'Shit! She just commanded Ed to kill himself. But he wouldn't do that right?' I hoped but that was in vain as Ed turned around and replied

"Yes Mistress" and made his way over to his body.

"No I jumped and tried to stop him but I passed right through. Luckily I ran through the side and didn't get hit by the knife. I shuffled out of the way as Roy tried to melt the knife out of Ed's hand but just missed as Ed continued walking. I was to close and he couldn't et me get hit.

I clapped my hands together and tried attacking the witch instead. Spikes came out of the ground but the witch dodged them. Neatly sliding through them like a snake. Her personality changed like if she shedded one skin and got another. I grabbed her and hit her on the back of the head. Instead of her passing out I got a swift bit to my hand. Luckily my tough gloves weren't pierced and the venom slid down the sides of my hand. I transmuted a club out of the rock and whacked her once more. This time she fell but I couldn't stop her in time as she shoved me away with the last of her consciousness and she fell straight into one of my spikes. Her blood ran down the spikes and I knew she was dead. The spike had gone right through her chest where her heart was and her eyes glazed over.

I glanced at Roy and noticed in horror that he wasn't able to stop brother from hurting himself. He had just barely managed to draw the knife away from the heart but got hit instead in the arm. That wasn't as fatal a place and I noticed that the colonel's hand was cut. Probably from grabbing the knife. The ghost Ed's eyes turned full gold and the silver was gone.

"What happened?" Ed questioned.

Ed's POV

I woke up again only to see my battered body with a new fresh cut mark on the arm. I had no idea how I got over here or why there was a knife in my hand. I looked up and noticed Roy standing next to me. Relief flooded his eyes and I asked

"What happened?" I looked outside I was almost sunrise. 'Shit!'

"We need to get out of here" I cried. Roy grabbed me and Hawkeye and Havoc opened the door. Al left the witch there and we all hurried out the door. It took us a couple of minutes to get to the front door. I looked out the window in the room. 10 seconds till sunrise.

9 seconds we ran out the hallway door.

8 seconds we made our way past the furniture

7 seconds we were in the foyer

6 seconds Al tripped and we stopped to help him up

5 seconds Al was up again

4 we turned back to the main door

3 we grabbed the handle

2 we flung it open

1 we ran out the door.

0 we were out past the porch.

I was safe. Though I started feeling weird. I was fading again but this time there was pain in it. I grunted and all eyes turned to me. I screeched as the pain became unbearable and collapsed on the ground before dissipating in thin air.

"Ed!" They freaked.

I opened my eyes to the feeling of pain, awful and agonizing pain. I opened my eyes and saw the worried faces of my friends.

"I'm back." I grinned weakly.

The faces were all relieved and Roy bent down and kissed y forehead.

"I am so glad your safe now." Roy whispered. I smiled softly at him and turned to Al who was patiently waiting for our moment to be over.

"I'm glad you're all safe." I murmured and got a small hug from Al. The others all gave me comforting words but I couldn't really hear them anymore. I was tired and soon fell asleep.

Roy's POV

I was so glad, so happy that Ed was safe. He fell back asleep in my arms. That peaceful face was so sweet aI didn't have the heart to wake him up again. He was safe now. We began our long trek back to the train wreck. I'm sure they got everyone out and safe but we left two car there so we could get back.

I saw the wreckage and Ed had just started to stir. His beautiful golden eyes opened again and even though they were dull they were much brighter than before.

"Don't worry Ed we are almost there Then we can get you in the car and take you to central where you can get treated." To my surprise he just smiled and said

"Just no needles." I guess Ed really knew how much he needed to go to the doctors if he was this accepting. I had Hawkeye and Havoc get in their cars and I carried Ed into my car with Hawkeye and Al joined Havoc in the other. As we drove off I looked back once more and thought about my little lover.

**How was that for an ending? Maybe a little sappy but oh well. Thanks to everyone who read this I had fun writing it and maybe just maybe you might be tempted to press that little review button? Anyway, Now that I'm done expect the next update to be Cheeky Chimera. Thanks!**


End file.
